1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a back end of line (BEOL) process of a semiconductor device, one of the important issues is to pattern a plurality of wirings and eliminate the interference phenomenon between these wirings.
However, recently, with the rapid decrease in the scale of a semiconductor device and the decrease in the interval between wirings, methods for reducing the insulation and capacitance between wirings have been widely developed.
For this purpose, a method of reducing the capacitance using a low-dielectric-constant film has been used, and thus problems with modulus, that is, durability of the low-dielectric-constant film have been issued.
Therefore, it has been required to develop a method for solving the problems with both dielectric constant and durability.